


Marie

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Just how far will Videl humiliate herself to cheer up an old, grieving widower.





	Marie

**Author's Note:**

> Expect character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

Videl, the young and beautiful wife of Son Gohan, the Saiyan/Earthling hybrid that once saved humanity from the evil Cell, takes a subway train back to the city from the province after visiting relatives. There is no one else in the subway car since she is coming home very late, but she is not worried. Afterall, she is a highly-skilled martial artist in her own right.

The train makes a stop, and a balding old man with a crooked back hobbles in. To Videl's surprise, the old man sits very close to her right, their hips touching. Videl scoots away from him, but he just scoots right after her.

"Excuse me," she tells him. "Could you please not sit so close?"

"Oh sorry, my dear," he shyly answers. "It gets really chilly this time of night."

"Oh. Well, I guess it's okay then."

"You're too kind."

They sit quietly together, Videl feeling only slightly uncomfortable. But after a few minutes, the old man places his left hand on Videl's knee. She looks questioningly at him, but he seems oblivious to what he's doing. Videl decides to ignore it. However, the old man's hand starts slowly moving up her thigh, giving her goosebumps. Videl intentionally clears her throat noisily, but the old man doesn't seem to notice. His hand has now moved up so high, he moves her short red skirt upward, uncovering the crotch of her white panties.

"Excuse me!" Videl says a little sternly, her face blushing. "Could you please not do that?"

"Hm? Oh!" the man says, retracting his hand in surprise. "Forgive me. I used to put my hand on Marie's knee like that whenever we would sit together in the train. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Marie?"

"My wife," the man sadly answers. "She's not with us anymore."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Videl says, feeling a little ashamed for nearly losing her temper. "We can continue sitting like that if you want."

"Really? Thank you, my dear."

"My name's Videl."

"Videl, you can call me Norman. You know, on chilly nights, my wife and I would sit with my arm around her. Would you mind?"

"Well,…it is rather chilly tonight," Videl tentatively admits.

Norman wraps his left arm around the woman. He places his right hand on her thigh. They are so close now that their faces are nearly touching. Videl has to look away because of the discomfort. Norman's left hand slowly slides up the side of her body. His fingertips caress the swell of her breast. His other hand slides up her skirt. Videl nervously swallows hard, but she doesn't protest. He cups her breast and squeezes, making her gasp. He presses the fingertips of his other hand against her crotch.

Videl almost complains, but the old man's warm smile is so disarming that all she can do is meekly smile back. He begins rubbing her crotch. His other hand fondles her breast. Videl's breathing becomes erratic.

The old man sniffs her neck and whispers, "You smell just like how she used to."

He rubs her crotch more vigorously. Videl trembles as her sex becomes hot, bothered, and wet. She shuts her eyes, opens her mouth, and starts moaning.

"You even sound like my wife," Norman says excitedly.

He begins kissing her neck.

"Norman, no. Don't," Videl moans. "I'm married-"

He suddenly kisses her full in the mouth. Videl's eyes widen in shock. She nearly pushes him away, but she stops herself to spare his feelings. Instead, she decides to endure the unwanted kiss until he finishes. But it takes an excruciatingly long time before he does. Norman sees the look on her face after. He shyly releases her and scoots away.

"I'm sorry," he tells her. "Thank you for bothering with a lonely old man. I'll leave you alone now."

He lowers his head and begins rubbing his upper arms with his hands to keep warm. Videl feels sorry for him. She sighs and forces herself to make a decision she knows she will later regret.

She inches towards him and lies, "I didn't mind. R-Really. We can kiss if you want."

He doesn't hesitate. He immediately wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him, pressing her firm breasts against his bony chest. He startles her with a rough, deep kiss to the mouth. His hands move all over her back. Then they slowly slide downward and give her well-toned buttocks a squeeze. Videl closes her eyes and forces herself to kiss him back. When his tongue slithers into her mouth, she wants to gag. Instead, she meets his tongue with hers.

The young woman is so focused on enduring the unwanted kiss that she fails to notice him unbutton her dress. He pulls the lapels of her clothes open, then he gets started on removing her bra. When Videl feels him fidgeting with the front clasp of her brassiere, she panics and quickly breaks the kiss, but she is too late to stop him from uncovering her bare breasts. The woman's face reddens as the old man ogles her.

"You smell like my wife. You kiss like my wife. You moan like my wife," Norman says, his eyes tearing up. "Marie? It is you, isn't it? You've come back to me!"

"W-What?" Videl asks.

The old man suddenly pounces on her, forcing her down on her back. He climbs on top of her, grabs her breasts, and kisses her in the mouth. Videl can easily push him off her, but he is so frail, she worries that she might injure him. Norman begins placing wet kisses all over her neck and chest.

"Norman, no!" Videl screams. "I'm not Marie! I'm not your wife!"

Norman begins licking her left nipple, which quickly hardens in response, while tweaking the other one with his fingers. Naturally sensitive, Videl shudders, shuts her eyes tight, tilts her head back, and is unable to stop herself from moaning loudly. The old man forces her legs apart. He pulls the crotch of her panties aside to get at her wet pussy, then he unzips his fly.

"Norman! Norman! No, wait! Don't-!" Videl pleads.

The old man moans contentedly as he pushes his penis into her warm, wet, tight hole. Then he begins thrusting his cock in and out of her. Tears pour from Videl's eyes as she is raped. Norman massages her breasts while he rapes her harder. He handles her breasts so roughly, it makes her scream. Finally, the old man's body trembles. Ecstasy overcomes him. And with a long, satisfied moan, he shoots his warm, sticky load inside her.

#

Norman and Videl sit a foot apart from each other in the train. He sits silently, staring at the floor while rubbing his upper arms for warmth. She sits with her arms crossed in front of her naked bosoms. Her head is turned away from him as she sobs quietly.

"I'm sorry," he tells her again. "I got carried away. For a moment,…I thought my beloved Marie had really come back to me. I just miss her so much."

Videl wipes away her tears and looks at him. Inspite of what he's done to her, she can't help but feel some pity for him. She sighs and again forces herself to make a decision she knows she will later regret.

She stands before him. He looks up. Videl undoes her belt. The buckle clatters as it hits the floor. Then she strips her dress off, allowing it to gather at her feet. Finally, she pulls her panties down her smooth, slender legs. Save for her boots and headband, she stands completely naked in front of him. Norman swallows hard at the sight of the naked beauty before him. His old heart is pounding.

"There's still a little time before my stop," she tells him. "You can continue pretending I'm your wife until then."

"You are an angel sent to me by God," the old man tells her. "Now, turn around and bend over."

"W-What?!"

"Marie used to let me fuck her in the ass."

"SHE DID?!"

"She was a very VERY good wife."

#

As the train sways from side to side, Norman rocks his old hips back and forth, sliding his penis in and out of Videl's asshole. With trembling hands, the young woman is holding onto a vertical, metal pole for support. Her teeth are clenched, fresh tears are pouring from her eyes, and her perky breasts jiggle with every thrust the old man makes.

"Oh, Marie! I've missed you so much!" Norman shouts ecstatically as he intensifies his motions.

"I-I've missed you too, N-Norman," Videl forces herself to say, trying to stay in character.

"You like getting it in the ass, don't you?!"

"Y-Yes. I like it very much."

Videl can't believe the depths of humiliation she has allowed herself to be subjected to, and she screams inwardly. Norman reaches forward to once again squeeze the young woman's breasts, making her moan. Soon, Videl feels the old man's body become rigid. She shuts her eyes tight and braces herself to accept his seed. When he finally orgasms in her asshole, she can only whimper.

#

Videl gets dressed and tries to fix her hair so that her husband won't suspect anything. She is just about to bid Norman goodbye when the old man grabs her shoulders and surprises her with one last, long kiss to the mouth.

Afterwards, she clears her throat, smiles uncomfortably, and says, "Have a safe trip, Norman."

"Maybe we'll see each other again," the old man replies with a warm smile.

"God, I hope not," Videl thinks.

She steps off the train and waves to him as it begins to move again.

#

Just as Norman sits, his cell phone rings.

"Hello?" he answers.

"How come you're not home yet?" his wife, Marie, asks. "You missed your stop again, didn't you? God, you're so forgetful. It's a miracle you get anything done."

"Maybe I'm doing it on purpose! So I won't have to waste the little time I have left on this earth listening to your nagging!"

"So why don't you keep going then? Go on. You can't do it, can you? You keep coming back to me. You know why? Because you're a loser, Norman. And losers don't go anywhere."

She proceeds to cruelly laugh at him. Norman hangs up, puts his phone away, and grumbles angrily to himself.

END


End file.
